Intercambio
by Csillag
Summary: Abrió sus ojos y no podía dar cabida a lo que veía. Era imposible, estúpido, algo producto de su imaginación o delirio... Una pesadilla hecha realidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Intercambio**

Capitulo I: Despertar

Abrió sus ojos y no podía dar cabida a lo que veía; era imposible, estúpido, algo producto de su imaginación o delirio. Una pesadilla hecha realidad. Se incorporó lenta y pesadamente, aún taciturno producto de la impresión. Miraba en todas direcciones, curioseando con la vista cada detalle a su alrededor. Era un panorama desolador y oscuro. El suelo infértil, el agua podrida y el aire asfixiante, si alguna vez hubo cualquier construcción humana en pie, hoy sólo eran ruinas penosas. Él era sin duda alguna el único pedazo de vida existente en muchos kilómetros.

Se encaminó torpemente a lo que alguna vez fue un ostentoso balcón. Escenas fugaces del pasado llegaban con fuerza a su mente, como tratando de cambiar inútilmente el horror de lo sentido...

* * *

Sonrisas y rizas, música, baile y felicidad; los presentes gozaban de una gran fiesta, una nacida de la esperanza de un mañana mejor, de un nuevo comenzar, uno de vida y sueños por cumplir sin saber que aquello no era suficiente.

- ¡Yoh! ¡Yoh! - Escucho la voz de su pequeño amigo llamándolo - ¡Yoh! - La escucho con aún más ímpetu mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al verle entre la multitud. Con su mano alzada le llamó enérgico.

- ¡Mantaaaa! - El joven shaman trató de acercarse a él sin saber que se dirigía a la realidad.

* * *

Su fuerte caída contra el suelo lo había despertado de sus dulces recuerdo. Aquellos movimientos eran más torpes que voluntarios. Su deterioro era evidente, mas él no lo notaba. De rodillas y con el crepúsculo proyectado frente a él, pudo ver su reflejo en un charco de agua y notar con amargura que había estado en sueños más tiempo del pensado. Barba, cabello hasta los tobillos y ropas pequeñas. Había crecido bastante, ahora era un adulto.

Estaba solo y desorientado, no tenía idea cuántos años tenía, ni sabía quién era el mismo, simplemente se había perdido. Se llevó las manos al rostro aterrado. Su cuerpo tenso se estremeció en el silencio. Gritó desesperado mientras sus puños golpeaban con fuerza el suelo. Se acurrucó ensimismado, rindiéndose a la melodía del llanto y al manto gélido de la noche, sumido en impotente anonimato.

Tantos años dormidos, sólo un pasar; la noche entera a ojos abiertos, una eternidad. El shaman hastiado de los jugueteos del tiempo, recorrió el lugar que fue su cuna y refugio. Se cortó con una vieja navaja oxidada las uñas, la barba y el cabello. Se lavó en un pequeño lago de aguas algo pantanosas. Su aspecto aún era deplorable con aquellos harapos viejos, mas no tenía otros. Decidió volver al lugar exacto en donde había despertado. Allí encontró una capa vieja y raída, en la cual estuvo recostado tanto tiempo. La observo un momento para estar seguro. Se encontraba muy sucia, pero era la capa de su hermano.

- Hermano - Susurró con algo de ironía y tristeza mezcladas.

¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Y los otros? Ya nada era seguro. Tomó la prendo rápidamente, cubriéndose con ella mientras un familiar objeto hacía vibrar el suelo y el aire al caer. Se acerco a él recogiéndolo con la mano temblorosa y los ojos cristalinos. Giró la vista a un lado tratando de no imaginar el estado en que se pudo encontrar la dueña de aquel rosario ensangrentado ya negrusco. Aspiró aire sonoramente y tomó su decisión. Debía buscarlos y averiguar qué ocurrió con todos… con todo, aunque aquello lo destrozara a él también, pues ahora nuevamente estaba vivo.

(Gracias por leer)


	2. Chapter 2

**Intercambio**

Capitulo II: Agobio

Sólo siguió sus "instintos". No sabía a dónde ir, pero tampoco tenía nada que hacer ahí, simplemente avanzó arrastrando esperanzas, hiriendo su piel en el proceso. Su cerebro no funcionaba bien. ¿Qué hacía todo diferente de antes? ¿Por qué, si el deseaba más que nada que todo estuviera bien?

Su cuerpo abatido y débil vuelve a sucumbir progresivamente, tan lento y sin la más mínima oportunidad de protestar. El suelo lo recibió en una sola y áspera caricia. Se recostó boca arriba y observó nuevamente el cielo, como antes, cuando niño. Cerró sus ojos ensimismándose, reconociéndose... Sentía su angustia, él era el mismo, pero nada más lo era. No se había adaptado, pero había sobrevivido. Fue protegido mientras dormía indefenso, pero aquella cálida fuerza lo había abandonado. Ahora debía valerse por sí mismo, pero en aquella batalla se encontraba peleando el último lugar.

Sencillo... antes todo era más sencillo. ¿Por qué no empezar por lo más simple? ¿Qué tenía de malo? Hacer algo fácil, lo más obvio. Respirar, cualidad que sólo los seres vivos poseen. Si, se sentía bien, muy bien. Él era un privilegiado. Comer ¿Hace cuánto que no probaba bocado? Hambre y posar su atención en ello, le hacían sentirse desesperado por no tener nada con qué satisfacerse ¡Cómo deseaba tener una tienda cerca!

Se sintió un tanto feliz y ligado al mundo otra vez, existía algo qué debía hacer, relativamente importante, pues si no comía no vivía. Reunió sus fuerzas he intentó continuar. Arrastrarse fue lo único que consiguió. Aferrarse con sus uñas a la tierra y avanzar. ¿Qué era el sacrificio? ¿La dignidad? ¿A cuánto puede llegar la desesperación, la necesidad y el dolor? ¿Cuál es el límite de la locura? ¿Cómo se puede saber que se ha perdido la cordura? ¿Por qué se sentía observado por sus recuerdos? ¿Qué le hace compañía?

Podía sentir la humedad del suelo pegándosele, asfixiándolo. Su cuerpo delgado y desnutrido parecía pesar el mundo entero y un poco más. Cada retrospectiva del pasado que habitaba en su cerebro, actuaba como una pequeña, pero poderosa palanca, que lo jalaba lentamente hacía atrás. Se alimentaba de su esperanza polvorienta y respiraba de su aliento, robándole cada suspiro, acumulando su frustración. ¿Cuándo estaría aquello satisfecho? ¿Habrá sido éste el verdadero verdugo de los que ya no están? ¿Cómo poder conmoverle o complacerle? ¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar la crueldad de la realidad?

La tensión del momento era sólo propia. Había perdido aquella lucha. ¿Pero contra quién o qué? ¿Contra sí mismo? ¿Contra su anhelo incumplido? ¿Cómo saber? Si ya no hay nada ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿A quién decirle que es infeliz?

Mordió y escupió la tierra con rabia, ojos húmedos y un reclamo reprimido. Se maldijo, se maldijo, se maldijo, una y otra vez. Las vueltas de la vida lo habían mareado y ahora le vomitaba su verdad al mundo; cegado, moribundo; fuera de sí.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
